dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nettle
Description can be harvested by a level 1 Alchemist to gather Nettles. Resource Protector When harvesting , you will be randomly attacked by a Bulbinettle. Locations See also: Flowers & Plants. Note: Some resource locations have changed since the latest updates. Incarnam ---- Incarnam Area - Quantity: 40 Note: The nettle at -3,-3 is only available during the tutorial in Professions Hall. (Celestial Temple: 1 - Fields: 1 - Forest: 18 - Way of Souls: 5 - Pastures: 6 - Cemetary: 1 - Lake: 8 ) Astrub ---- Astrub City Area - Quantity: 49 (Astrub City: 24 - Astrub Outskirts: 25) Astrub Forest & Fields Area - Quantity: 45 (55 in the area) (Astrub Forest: 15 - Astrub Fields: 26 - Astrub Mines: 4) Astrub Meadow - Quantity: 20 (22 in the area) Tofu Corner Area - Quantity: 12 (Tofu Corner: 9 - Amakna Castle Gobball Breeding Station: 3) Tainela ---- The Cradle - Quantity: 12 (15 in the area) Amakna ---- Madrestam Harbour Area - Quantity: 11 (21 in the area) (Madrestam Harbor: 3 - Kawaii River: 8) Ingalsses' Fields Area - Quantity: 34 (37 in the area) (Ingalsses' Fields: 23 - Amakna Countryside: 7 - Brouce Boulgoure's Clearing: 4) Amakna Village Area - Quantity: 13 (16 in the area) Note: Nettles at 5,1 are in a secret location. (Amakna Village: 11 - Milicluster: 2) The Gobball Corner - Quantity: 6 (12 in the area) Crackler Mountain Area - Quantity: 18 (25 in the area) (Crackler Mountain: 14 - Cemetery of Heroes: 4) Edge of the Evil Forest Area - Quantity: 13 (16 in the area) (Edge of the Evil Forest: 10 - Low Crackler Mountain: 3) The Amakna Forest Area - Quantity: 34 (The Amakna Forest: 20 - Bandit Territory: 11 - The Cemetary: 3) Scaraleaf Plain Area - Quantity: 27 (Scaraleaf Plain: 18 - The Jelly Peninsula: 6 - Sufokian Shoreline: 3) Treechnid Forest ---- Treechnid Forest Area - Quantity: 7 (Edge of the Treechnid Forest: 4 - Arak-hai Forest: 3) Sufokia Bay ---- Sufokian Shoreline - Quantity: 3 (See Scaraleaf Plain) Cania Plains ---- Cania Massif - Quantity: 32 (37 in the area) Cania Massif Upper Level - Quantity: 2 The entrances to this area at located at -28,-26 and -22,-27. Coast Road - Quantity: 31 (33 in the area) Lousy Pig Plain - Quantity: 20 (41 in the area) Rocky Roads - Quantity: 11 Scree - Quantity: 2 Cania Peaks - Quantity: 13 Cania Moors - Quantity: 19 Eltneg Wood Area - Quantity: 10 (Eltneg Wood: 7 - Rocky Plains: 3) Cania Forest Area - Quantity: 33 (34 in the area) (Cania Forest: 18 - Cania Lake: 7 - Cania Plain: 8) The Cania Fields - Quantity: 7 Bonta ---- Bonta Pasture - Quantity: 18 Bonta City Walls Area - Quantity: 16 (17 in the area) (Bonta City Walls: 16 - Lumberjacks' Quarter: 1) Koalak Mountain ---- Wild Dragoturkey Territory Area - Quantity: 11 (Wild Dragoturkey Territory: 7 - Breeder Village: 4) Enchanted Lakes - Quantity: 2 Wild Canyon - Quantity: 3 Dopple Territory ---- Dopple Village - Quantity: 9 Note: You must be a member of the ruling alliance to access Dopple Village. The Wabbit Islands ---- The Wabbit Islands Area - Quantity: 18 (Cawwot Island: 13 - Gravestone Island: 1- Isle of the Crown: 3 - Gwimace Island: 1) Otomai Island ---- Grassy Plains - Quantity: 11 Category:Plant